


Scones and other baked goods

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [361]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, its off screen, phil bakes, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil bakes scones for his friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scones and other baked goods

**Author's Note:**

> Clint was staring. 

It wasn’t the ‘I’m trying to stare at you but I’m trying not to be too obvious about it. Oops, it’s not working’ kinda way either. It was the ‘I’m gonna stare at you until you acknowledge my existence and talk to me’ kind of staring.

And really, there was just one way to respond to it. 

“What is it, Barton?” Phil paused, leaning back on the couch as he let the tablet fall to his lap unceremoniously. 

Clint poked his shoulder and frowned. “Where is it?” He asked but didn’t really elaborate.

“Where’s what?”

“You know what.” Clint frowned. “The scones, man. Where are they?”

Phil blinked at the archer. “I… I didn’t bring any.” Phil genuinely thought he was welcomed at the tower with or without any scones. Well, if you thought about it, Clint expecting scones from his ex-handler was just the kind of behavior Phil should have expected, seeing as how even when they first met, Phil brought scones. 

It wasn’t even a planned thing; Phil just happened to have a few freshly baked scones leftover and thought to bring them to HQ. As soon as he arrived though, he was whisked away into the interrogation room where they held Hawkeye. He placed the container on the corner of the table, and started to talk to Hawkeye. He wasn’t responding so Phil had to grab a few other files that gave him a better idea how to approach the mercenary. When he got back, Hawkeye had the container in his hands and was gorging himself in the scones. With a mouthful of scones, Hawkeye grinned at him and asked if they had any strawberry jams lying around.

That was the first time Phil saw Clint smile. 

This was also the time when Phil started harboring a small crush on his asset but that’s not important.

Phil also managed to recruit the Black Widow the same way. This made Phil’s scones legendary in SHIELD. He only ever made them for Clint and Natasha though - to everyone’s dismay.

But ever since then, Phil started feeding his assets almost every form of pastry in existence, even though they still go back to scones at the end of the week.

Still, Phil didn’t think Clint’s tolerance of him was dependent on the scones.

“I’m sorry.” Phil murmured. He has to remember this moment the next time he had the audacity to visit Clint in his new home with his new family. 

Clint leaned back on the couch and shrugged. “It’s cool.” 

After a few minutes of quietly debating with himself if he should just leave or not, Clint turned to him again, staring.

Phil side-eyed him. “Yes?”

“Do you think you could teach me how to bake scones?” Clint asked. “It’s just I’ve been through almost every bakery in the world, and nothing compared to the ones you make.” 

This was Phil’s chance to make up for not bringing anything over, so with faux-casual shrug, he agreed.

—

The common floor soon smelled of freshly baked pastries. 

 _Unusual, but not unwelcome,_ Tony thought. 

He padded over to the origin of the smell and found the whole team crowded at the doorway, peering into the kitchen. 

“What’s going- mmhnn” Thor grabbed him and covered his mouth with his giant hands. Tony hit the god’s hand multiple times to say that he got the message. “What’s going on?” He whispered.

“Clint’s baking.” Bruce answered.

Tony thought back to the times where Clint accidentally blew up oven after oven, and feared for everyone’s safety. “Shouldn’t we be evacuating right now?”

“He’s with Coulson.” Steve said without looking at him, which, okay, rude. The man was supposed to be the paragon of perfection. What the hell was so interesting that he couldn’t even spare a glance Tony’s way?

Tony peered in as well and understood almost immediately. 

It wasn’t exactly anything scandalous, or eye-catching. It was just two dudes baking together. Phil had taken his jacket and tie off, and rolled his sleeves up. Clint had his ‘Kiss the archer’ apron on even though Phil was doing most of the work. 

What made the scene so surreal though, was that they were both glowing. The kind of glow you get when you’re with someone you truly care about. The kind that makes you want to bounce on your toes, and just smile til the end of time. It was that kind of glow. 

Frankly, Tony was kind of jealous right now.

“You might as well come in. The scones are just about done cooling.” Phil said off-handedly.

The rest of the Avengers made their way into the kitchen, managing to look guilty.

“You guys are in for a treat.” Clint declared.

“Phil makes the best scones in the world.” Natasha explained. “Imagine the best pastry you’ve ever tasted. Phil can make it a hundred times better.” 

“That’s wildly untrue.” Phil objected.

“It’s true.” Clint sided with Natasha. “Try it.” Clint pushed the cooling rack towards the others and the four men took one each. They gave each other looks before biting into the pastry.

Tony moaned when the scone touched his tastebuds. The assassin twins weren’t lying. The scones were practically heaven sent. Tony might even start believing in Heaven and Hell if this was what Heaven was like. It was that good.

Tony didn’t see the others’ reactions, but he’d bet it was the same as his. Or something similar.

Tony rounded the island and took both of Phil’s hands before he got down on one knee and said with all the seriousness he had in his entire body, “Marry me. I will make you the happiest man alive.” 

Phil pulled his hand back quickly, “Um? Aren’t you dating Pepper?”

Clint pulled Tony by the ear up, ignoring the string of ow’s that the genius made. “That’s right. He is.” 

“Oh. Yeah. I forgot for a moment.” Tony confessed. “I think though, given the circumstance, Pepper would understand.” 

“Like hell.” Clint grumbled at him.

Tony rolled his eyes at Clint and pat his shoulder. “Relax, tiger. I’m not trying to steal your boyfriend from you. Although, if you don’t propose to him in the next minute, I can’t promise the same for very long.” Tony waggled his eyebrows at him.

Tony watched as Clint grit his jaw and marched straight for Phil, dragging him out of the kitchen. 

“Never let it be said that Tony Stark did nothing for his team mates.” Tony grinned at their backs before he picked up three more scones and retreating back to his lab. He had more sciencing to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/141910442971/i-dont-have-class-tomorrow-but-i-still-have-to)


End file.
